dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PTO: Conquest
Prelude A long time ago. There was an Acrosian. Acrosian's are one of the strongest beings in the universe. They could handle the coldest of environments, the hottest, and even be chopped in half. Even the weakest of the Arcosian's were able to destroy a planet without transforming. The Acrosian's had 4 forms. The first is a form that most commoners knew, and couldn't get past. The second form Is used by the soldiers, and would lead battles. The third form was used by generals, high ranked government workers, and small minor royalty. The fourth form was used by the royal members and could actually change from 1% or stay in 100%. Lastly... Was a form that was just as legendary as the Super Saiyan form. One that no other Acrsoian's knew about. This form was used the first founder of the PTO. He was also the first being to rule the universe. This being was... Called Icedro. Chapter 1: How the PTO was born PART 1: THE WANDERES Icedro was wandering with his tribe, looking up at his Highborn. His Highborn was Jarbok, the leader of his clan. They were heading to some allies clan territory. His Highborn, Sno, is a large, imposing, Acrosian. He is constantly in Koth form, which is just a large Nit form, the form most Acrosians are comfrabtle with. While his Highborn, was powerful, Icedro was more powerful. Even in Nit form, he could kill his Highborn in Koth form. Yet, he didn't. When most younglings would do so with glee, he didn't. Respect. He believe his Highborn was wiser then any other. His Highborn, while ruthless, had an idea. He wanted peace. He believs that all Acrosians suffer the same problem, of Pride. He believes that our sense of self importance could destroy the planent we call home. Despite his pleas for peace, all other Jarboks have refused his calls. We had many enemies. Before I was born, we were a famous, overly aggressive clan. Our power was so great, 3 clans worked together to defeat us. In our history, 2 clans working together is almost unheard of. 3 clans, is something we don't think ever happened. Despite the advantage in number, we killed off 2 of the clans, and the thirds Jarbok. Yet, we were pushed back. Ever since then, we have been trying to find a clan that would have ally itself with us. We have found one clan. The Jarbok, Shivr, has many enemies. With our power, he wants us to defend him and his clan. We need him, to help us intimidate peace with the other clans. My Highborn, was smiling, and resisting blowing up a mountain. Icedro, was finally going to have a place, called home. The warm tundra storm, made Icedro breathe in small crystals, and outhale breath the size of a snowball. He kept on doing so, until he smelt something... Off. He smelt more of the air, and it smelt weird... What was it? It crackled, and... Smelt foreign. His Highborn, flew in the air, and looked at the tundra's area. He looked down, and flew back down. He looked at the strong members of his clan, and pointed at the source of the area's strange smile. "OUR ALLIES CLAN IS BEING ATTACKED! WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM! IF WE ELIMINATE THIS CLAN... THE OTHERS WILL KNOW WHY THEY FEARED US AGAIN! THEY WILL TAKE US SERIOUS AGAIN!" The warriors screamed, and flew towards the area. Icedro looked at his Highborn, and his Highborn proceeded to transform, into his Veeto form, a from he says very few, even among the Jarbok, could do. It was he third form, and I smiled. I would prove to my Highborn, that I could eliminate the enemy. I an towards the area, and knew what would follow, would be my first battle. Little did I know, it would be my first... Of millions. PART 2: THE KILLERS Icedro was now in battle. Aside from his father, he never fought anyone. Would they be a good fight? He looked over at the village, that they would call home, and saw strange color buildings, that were darker then Ice. Wooden homes, that's what his Highborn told him. He said there are a few forests around here. Icedro wanted to see one, but he was in battle now. He looked at a huge explosion, and saw his first enemy. Some Koth, wearing war paint. It resembled Col, our god. A being in the Fnal form, the greatest form, that only the greatest Acrosian's could ever hope to use. Even Icedro's Highborn did not have that form. Icedro walked up to his enemy, and gathered energy. Until he felt it was enough, he gathered more energy from his body, and when he felt it was enough, he pointed it at the Koth. He let it go, and the energy, in a green ball, flew out, and hit the Koth. The attack killed him in an instant, and it tore his skin off. The attack turned his bones into dust, and he was nothing, but dust in the wind. Icedro smirked, and looked at another Koth, in his vision. The Koth saw what he did, and gathered all his energy to his arms. He let it go, and it struck Icedro dead on. The attack caught Icedro by surprise, and he fell. It felt... Painful... But his Highborn hit him harder. He got up, and gathered a quick attack, sending it at him. The attack did not have the same result as the previous one, but it did decapitate the Koth, killing him in an instant. He saw his Highborn, snap the neck of another Koth, and send a barrage of laser beams at multiple enemies. Even if Icedro was stronger, his Highborn was much more skilled. Icedro saw a few Koths at his vision, and felt only... Death. He concentrated, and his eyes gathered all the energy they needed. They were enough. The laser beam from his eyes killed all the enemies, and they were all dust as well. Icedro just laughed, and he was enjoying it. Death! So easy to inflict it, but not so easy for the strong! He was still laughing, when he was hit from the back. He fell, and his skin was peeling, like it was dying. He looked behind himself, and saw a Veeto. The head Jarbok! So... If Icedro killed him, in his Nit form no less, he would be famous across the planet! Icedro got up and pointed his finger at the Jarbok. He gathered all his power, and let it go. The attack struck the Jarbok, and the Jarbok fell. Icedro was surprised, he thought it would kill him, but he should have known it would not be that easy. The Jarbok looked at him, and Icedro felt his head explode. Icedro fell, and the Jarbok got up. The Jarbok was upon him, too quick for Icedro to notice, and he kicked Icedro in the face, making Icedro nearly pass out. Icedro saw the Jarboks finger point at him, and Icedro knew... His end was here. Icedro closed his eyes, and waited for death. He heard 2 laser beams, and opened his eyes. He was alive! He looked up, and saw a Jarbok with two big holes, in his chest. Icedro pointed his hand at the Jarboks head, and focused all his power at it, blasting most of his head off. The Jarbok fell, and he saw two Veeto's stand over Icedro. He knew the first one, his Highborn, and the other was most likely the other Jarbok. The other Jarbok, Shivr, smiled, and kicked the dead Jarbok. "Well, Ixe is dead, and more then half his clan as well, and we lost less then 10. I'll have my best men chase after the survivors. Sno, I'm glad getting to be your ally!" Shivr walked away, and I looked down. I was weak, in front of my Highborn, and Jarbok. I was a disgrace. "You were strong. Don't feel bad, the difference between a Koth and Veeto is greater then you think. You would know, if I sparred with you in this form. Lowborn... You will become a great Jarbok!" His Highborn was smiling, and Icedro did as well. That didn't mean he actually felt like smiling. Category:Planet Trade Organization